Pokémon Nude Beach
by Woody K
Summary: Ash took Dawn, Serena, Giselle, May, Cynthia and Bianca to a nude beach. Lemons ensue. Request from KJC71790.
1. Chapter 1

Ash invited Dawn, Serena, Giselle, May, Cynthia, Bianca to a nude beach. May, Cynthia and Bianca were out swimming naked, the others relaxed with Ash in the beach house that Ash used as his summer home. Dawn sat beside Ash as Serena and Giselle sat on the couch across from him. After the three girls took their clothes off, Dawn stripped Ash to the bottom and was now stroking his cock.

Here he was, a cute girl playing with his cock in front of two cute girl and Ash could not get it up for some reason. Then, Dawn said, "Come on, girls. Help me with Ash. You both told me in the kitchen that you found him extremely attractive and that being at the nude beach had made you both hot. How about you both suck his beautiful cock to life?"

This dialogue certainly got Ash's erection going and both Serena and Giselle were soon on their knees and sucking away at Ash's manhood. They took turns sucking the length of his cock and balls. It was the most incredible feeling in the world. At one point, Serena and Giselle actually started French kissing with the head of his cock between them. Next, Serena began to take him deep into her throat while Giselle worked wonders on his balls. Ash was in heaven.

He turned to look at Dawn to see her reaction to what was happening and found that while Serena and Giselle were performing their ministrations on him, Dawn was sitting in the couch beside him with her legs spread open and masturbating. Dawn had two fingers of one hand inside her pussy and with the other hand she was furiously stroking her clit. Ash could sense by the look in her eyes and her breathing that she was about to have an orgasm. As Dawn's moans grew deeper, Ash knew she was seconds away from cumming, but Ash was unable to get away from Serena and Giselle to help her out. However, what happened next blew his mind.

Serena apparently also noticed that Dawn was about to come and swiftly left his balls and dove at Dawn's open pussy. In no time, Serena had Dawn's swollen clit in her mouth and was sucking it. This brought Dawn over the edge and she started screaming as a monstrous orgasm hit her. Serena then left her pussy and began lapping up the juices that were overflowing Dawn's now satisfied cunt.

When she finally got her breath back, Dawn told them, "Wow, Serena, that was certainly some orgasm you helped me achieve, but with your permission, I need Ash's cock inside of me now. He knows how to make me cum in no time. Once I am done, I will sit back, relax and let you two fuck him to your heart's content."

Dawn got off the couch and proceeds to impale herself on Ash's cock. She began to ride Ash facing forward with her back to him and he knew she enjoyed her orgasms more in that position. Serena to suck Dawn's clit as Dawn rode Ash. In the meantime, not wanting to leave poor Giselle out of all the fun, Ash invited her to climb up on the couch and sit her pussy on his face.

For a moment, Ash was lost in the sensation of Dawn riding him while Serena was licking her clit as Giselle sat on his face while using both his hands to help give her support and stability. She was absolutely delicious and was apparently so hot with what was happening that her pussy was dripping wet.

The debauchery must have gone on for maybe ten minutes and Ash could feel Dawn's pussy muscles tightening around his cock and he just know she was about to cum. Ash begin to thrust upwards harder to match her downwards thrusts and soon heard her scream in ecstasy again. When her orgasm subsided, Dawn got off of his cock and announced, "Ladies, he is all yours."

Serena was already wet and ready to be fucked, so Ash placed her on her hands and knees on the floor, but facing the couch. Ash then instructed Giselle to sit in the couch in front of Serena's face so she could eat her pussy while Ash fucked her from behind. Once they were in position, Ash placed his swollen cock right at the entrance of Giselle's pussy and said, "You want me in you, right? Well, then start sucking that pussy and you will get what you want."

Apparently, that did the trick as Giselle started to diligently lick Serena's pussy. Ash then began his assault on that beautiful pussy. Having that gorgeous raised ass in front of him, his cock buried to the hilt in that beautiful pussy while watching her suck on a beautiful shaved pussy was almost too much for him. He felt like exploding, but forced himself to stop because he had a third pussy to get to and Ash didn't want to ruin it by shooting his load off now.

Ash also knew that if he changed positions and had Giselle ride him, he would last longer. He pulled out of Giselle and lied down on the floor, having Giselle ride him facing forward as he instructed Serena to sit herself on his face so he could taste her pussy. Now, Ash had one girl riding his cock and another riding his tongue, the best part was that they were facing each other and in the middle of a deep French kiss. That brought him to the brink, but Ash managed to hold back by keeping Giselle down. By not allowing her to do the up and down motion, she then started moving forward and back with his cock fully inside her. This made Dawn cum immediately while she watched and Ash was hoping it would have the same effect on Giselle. Lo and behold, the trick worked and Ash felt Giselle's pussy muscles tighten their grip on his cock. In no time, she was screaming in pleasure and her orgasm hit her.

Now, Ash still had Serena to service, he had Dawn and Giselle sit on the coach and spread their legs so Serena could clean their pussies out to her heart's content. While Serena was eating both pussies, Ash was pounding her from behind. As she went from one pussy to the next, Ash went with her and continued his assault.

Eating both pussies while being fucked from behind soon has Serena screaming in orgasm. She was in the process of cleaning Giselle's pussy with her tongue when her orgasm hit her. Ash then began to pick up his pace, having fucked all three women to orgasm, he felt it was only fair to have his.

However, Ash stopped himself, had Dawn lie down on the floor facing up and Serena quickly got into a 69 position on top of her. He watched both women go at each other's pussies for a minutes and then decided that now was the time to shoot his load off. Ash kneeled down behind Serena, inserted his middle finger in her dripping pussy and he could feel Dawn's tongue against her clit. He then positioned himself behind Serena and she raised her ass a bit further to give him access as he slowly brought his cock head in and stopped to let her adjust. After a few seconds, Ash proceed to push all the way through until his balls were resting against her ass. Serena then lowered herself on to Dawn's hungry mouth and told him to fuck her and to do it hard so Giselle can orgasm from seeing it all go down.

The feeling of being inside a tight asshole and seeing two women engaged in a 69 was too much to handle. Ash sensed his orgasm coming, so he began pounding Serena's ass like there is no tomorrow. Incredibly before his orgasm hit him, Ash heard Giselle screaming and cumming from masturbation. This did it for Ash, who immediately start gushing rope after rope of cum all over Dawn and Serena, who climaxed shortly after.

Fully satisfied, they all collasped and slept together to recuperate their strength so can Ash have another fuck fest with the others.


	2. Chapter 2

May, Cynthia and Bianca were out sunbathing naked as Ash exited the beach house to join them and he was now stroking his cock in front of them.

Here he was, playing with his cock in front of three cute girl and Ash could not get it up for some reason. His moans evetually woke up, May, Cynthia and Bianca, the latter said, "Come on, girls. Help me with Ash. Being at the nude beach had made us hot. How about we all suck his beautiful cock to life?"

This dialogue certainly got Ash's erection going again and both May and Cynthia were soon on their knees and sucking away at Ash's manhood. They took turns sucking the length of his cock and balls. It was the most incredible feeling in the world. At one point, May and Cynthia actually started French kissing with the head of his cock between them. Next, May began to take him deep into her throat while Cynthia worked wonders on his balls. Ash was back in heaven.

He turned to look at Bianca to see her reaction to what was happening and found that while May and Cynthia were performing their ministrations on him, Bianca was sitting on the towel beside him with her legs spread open and masturbating. Bianca had two fingers of one hand inside her pussy and with the other hand she was furiously stroking her clit.

Ash could sense by the look in her eyes and her breathing that she was about to have an orgasm. As Bianca's moans grew deeper, Ash knew she was seconds away from cumming, but Ash was unable to get away from May and Cynthia to help her out. However, what happened next blew his mind.

May apparently also noticed that Bianca was about to come, swiftly left his balls and dove at Bianca's open pussy. In no time, May had Bianca's swollen clit in her mouth and was sucking it. This brought Bianca over the edge and she started screaming as a monstrous orgasm hit her. May then left her pussy and began lapping up the juices that were overflowing Bianca's now satisfied cunt. When she finally got her breath back, Bianca told them, "Wow, May, that was certainly some orgasm you helped me achieve. I need Ash's cock inside of me now. He knows how to make me cum in no time. Then, you two can go next,"

Bianca proceeded to impale herself on Ash's cock, riding him as she was facing forward with her back to him, Ash knew she too enjoyed her orgasms more in that position. May went to suck Bianca's clit as Bianca rode Ash. In the meantime, not wanting to leave poor Cynthia out of all the fun, Ash invited her to sit her pussy on his face.

Ash was momentarily lost in the sensation of Bianca riding him while May was licking her clit as Cynthia sat on his face while using both his hands to help give her support and stability. She was absolutely delicious and was apparently so hot with what was happening that her pussy was dripping wet. The debauchery went on for maybe fifteen to twenty minutes and Ash could feel Bianca's pussy muscles tightening around his cock and he just knew she was about to cum. Ash begin to thrust upwards harder to match her downwards thrusts and soon heard her scream in ecstasy again. When her orgasm subsided, Bianca got off of his cock and announced, "Ladies, he's all yours."

May was already wet and ready to be fucked, so Ash placed her on her hands and knees on the floor, she was facing the waves. Ash then instructed Cynthia to sit in front of May's face so she could eat her pussy while Ash fucked her from behind. Once they were in position, Ash placed his swollen cock right at the entrance of Cynthia's pussy and said, "You want me in you, right? Well, then start sucking that pussy and then you will get what you want."

Apparently, that did the trick as Cynthia started to diligently lick May's pussy. Ash then began his assault on Cynthia's cunt. Having that gorgeous raised butt in front of him, his cock buried to the hilt in Cynthia's beautiful vagina while watching her suck on May's equally beautiful vulva was almost too much for him. He felt like exploding again, but forced himself to stop because he had a third pussy to get to and Ash didn't want to ruin it by shooting his load off now. Ash also knew that if he changed positions and had May ride him, he would last longer.

He pulled out of Cynthia and lied down on the floor, having May ride him facing forward as he instructed Cynthia to sit herself on his face so he could taste her pussy. Now, Ash had one girl riding his cock and another riding his tongue, the best part was that they were facing each other and in the middle of a deep French kiss. That brought him to the brink, but Ash managed to hold back by keeping them down.

By not allowing them to do the up and down motion, May then started moving forward and back with his cock fully inside her. This made Bianca cum immediately while she watched and Ash was hoping it would have the same effect on May and Cynthia. Lo and behold, the trick worked and Ash feel May's pussy muscles tighten their grip on his cock. In no time, May was screaming in pleasure and her orgasm hit her.

Now, Ash still had Cynthia to take care of, he had May and Bianca sit on the towel next to them and spread their legs so Cynthia could clean their pussies out to her heart's content. While Cynthia was eating both pussies, Ash was pounding her from behind. As she went from one pussy to the next, Ash went with her and continued his assault.

Eating both pussies while being fucked from behind soon had Cynthia screaming in orgasm. She was in the process of cleaning May's pussy with her tongue when her orgasm suddenly hit her. Ash then began to pick up his pace, having fucked all three women to orgasm, he felt it was only fair to have his right now.

However, Ash stopped himself, had May lie down on the floor facing up and Bianca quickly got into a 69 position on top of her. He watched both women go at each other's pussies for a minutes and then decided that now was the time to shoot his load off. Ash kneeled down behind Cynthia, who raised her ass a bit further to give him access as he slowly brought his cock head in and stopped to let her adjust. After a few seconds, Ash proceed to push all the way through until his balls were resting against her ass. Bianca then lowered herself on to May's hungry mouth and told him to fuck her and to do it hard so Cynthia can orgasm from seeing it all go down.

The feeling of being inside a tight asshole and seeing two women engaged in a 69 was too much to handle. Ash sensed his orgasm coming, so he began pounding Cynthia's ass like there was no tomorrow. Incredibly before his orgasm hit him, Ash heard Bianca screaming and cumming from masturbation. This did it for Ash, who immediately start gushing rope after rope of cum all over May and Bianca, while Cynthia climaxed shortly after.

Fully satisfied, they all collasped and slept together while the others carried them all back and joined them, planning to pack up and go home tomorrow.


End file.
